Blob Dude story The first!
by Evil Pac-Man
Summary: Title says it all.
1. The intro

Chapter 1: the cheesiest intro ever (Meet Blob Dude)

Hello everyone! This is Evil Pac-man (BillyJim15) and here is my new story.

Hope you enjoy. Hopefully this will be my longest story yet.

And now, here is Blob Dude!

"Hey guys, this is Blob Dude." Here is some stuff that I'm supposed to share or I get fired. I am 16. I have a lot of friends. That is all I have to share. So enjoy the story!

Review this story, please! We need your opinion!


	2. The craziness begins!

Blob Dude was sitting on his couch when something really strange happened! He woke up to see what the hell was going on. He had passed out the night before after his Weekly Amp Party. He had about 23 cans of it!!! Everyone was like "Damn!" when they noticed it. He hadn't. He had passed out right there. "Alright! I wanna know what is going on, and I want to know NOW!" he said. "Shut the hell up!" Someone said. Blob Dude knew who it was just by hearing his voice. It was Dr. Schwa, his biggest enemy. He had purple hair with some orange, which was actually orange soda. "Hey wait a minute!" No one says shut up to me except for my annoying sister! Blob Dude said.

A few moments of silence were instantly broken when Dr. Schwa finally fessed up what he just did. "I plan to turn everyone into gyros!" Dr. Schwa said. "That is the dumbest idea you have ever come up with, and you have come up with about 300 dumb plans!" Blob Dude said. "Can it, punk." Dr. Schwa said. And like that, he left.

" Damn, what is his problem?" Blob Dude said. And like that, he left to get a burger.

Review this story!


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Chapter

Part I: The burger joint

"Why would anyone as dumb as Dr. Schwa do something so diabolical?" Blob Dude asked himself. Then, he arrived at his favorite burger joint, which ironically was called "The Burger Joint". After an excruciating 3 hour wait, he finally got to the front of the line. "Can I help you?" A worn out cashier asked him. " Yes, I'd like a Quadruple Bacon Burger with everything on it and a large bevarage to go please!" Blob Dude said. The cashier said, "Do you want fries with that?" "Did I ask for fries, dumbass?" Blob dude replied. The cashier got angry and said hastily, "That'll be 20 bucks." Blob Dude said, " I have a card that says $20 off any purchase, so tough luck, dude!" "Not another one of those!" The cashier said. Fine, here you go. He said. Blob Dude got his usual beverage, Monster, and left.

Part II: the skateboard

Munch, munch, munch. … They sure know how to make my favorite burger! Blob Dude said, enjoying his enormous burger. Then all of a sudden, a teenager a couple years younger than Blob Dude swooped in on his skateboard and then in a flash, he was gone! And so was Blob Dude's beverage! "God dammit!" Blob Dude said angrily. That kid stole my beverage! And also all the pickles on my burger! Time to beat the crap out of another damn teenager. And like that, he was off, chasing after the teenager. But after that, the teenager stopped, but Blob Dude didn't. He was just about to starting fighting the teen, until he found out he was Blob Dude's friend Sammy. "Why'd ya take my beverage and the pickles off my burger?!?" Blob Dude yelled. "Heh heh heh… sorry about that." Sammy said. I'll let you have something in return! "Like what?" Blob Dude said. 50 bucks? "Heh heh heh… no." Sammy said. But how about my best skateboard? "Sure thing, man!" Blob Dude said. "Here you go!" Sammy said right before speeding off. "Woohoo!" Blob Dude said. I might not have a car yet, but this is close enough!

Part III: The Gyro

Blob Dude sped along on his new skateboard, but then, he wiped out! "Ow!" Blob Dude said in pain. After he got up he looked at his shirt which was covered in something that he didn't eat. Not blood, but a gyro! "Why would someone leave a gyro in the middle of a sidewalk?" Blob Dude asked himself, but then he thought of something!

Flashback:

"I plan to turn everyone into gyros!" Dr. Schwa said.

End of flashback.

"Oh no!" Blob Dude said in fear. It was a person! Then Blob dude said "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Pretty freaky, huh? If you like this, read more!


End file.
